My Magical Diary
by JustAnotherJily
Summary: Hello, my name is Lily Evans and I'm about to enter my seventh year. Sure, everyone one thinks my life is perfect, but it really isn't, at least not yet... Jily written from Lily's perspective.
1. Chapter 1: Introducing ME!

**A/N:** **Hello! I thought I might just introduce myself. I'm me, and I haven't really written much fanfiction before but . . . here goes nothing. I really hope you don't fall asleep reading this.**

 **Disclaimer: This whole world and characters belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling, not me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

Hi, my name is Lily Evans, and this is my diary. Just so you are aware, if your name is James Potter and you happen to be reading this, I will hex you into oblivion. So . . . shoo. Now, those of you who aren't Potter, you must be me, or some relative reading this after my tragic death. Let's hope I didn't die a tragic death though.

Now, before you read any further, you may want to know something, I, Lily Marie Evans, am a witch. Now before you try to burn or drown me, it is perfectly normal . . . ish. I go to a school called Hogwarts where they teach me magic ,so, charms, potions, transfiguration etc. When I found out, I was shocked too, but I found out earlier than most muggles, (non-magic people) because of my former best friend, Severus Snape. -I say former because . . . wow, I have a lot to explain. Basically, Severus was the one who told me I was a witch and my other former best friend, (and still current) sister, Petunia, was not. Petunia (though she'd never admit it), was jealous. How come I got to go to the cool school (which my parents were so proud of) and she didn't? So instead of being a nice, supportive sister, she decided to be a mean one. She decided she wanted to hate me. Petunia, still to this day, calls me names and, it isn't great. Who am I kidding, it's horrible! I want nothing more than to repair our relationship, but, alas, she won't let me. Okay, how about we just end the self pity fest here though and continue on to more happier times?

I can definitely think of a happy time. Boarding the Hogwarts Express. To get to Hogwarts you take the Hogwarts Express. The train leaves from platform 9 and 3/4, which, being a muggle-born, I was terribly confused about. I have never been gladder to have had Sev as my friend. You probably won't believe me when I say this, but, to get onto the platform, you have to walk through a wall. Crazy right?

So, I boarded the train with Sev and we talked almost the whole train ride about Hogwarts, I was so excited. When we were nearing Hogwarts I stepped out of the carriage so that Severus could get changed and I had been outside for no more than one second when I got hit square in the face, by a cauldron cake. And standing a few metres in front of me, grinning mischievously was none other than James bloody Potter. This is when my hatred for the boy started. So I did what I did best, yelled at him for being an idiotic toe-rag and an overall prat, and he replied, 'Your hair looks pretty, I like red hair.' I MEAN SERIOUSLY! So, I sighed, turned around went back inside my carriage and slammed the door behind me.

I spent the rest of the train ride fuming, and before I knew it we were in boats on the way to Hogwarts, I was just about to get my first glimpse. It was magnificent. Hogwarts was easily the most beautiful building I had ever seen. Us first years made our way to the great oak doors which led us into the castle. I was awestruck. We entered the great hall to see four long tables lined with students, laughing and talking, gesturing wildly. To light the hall candles were dotted everywhere, and they were floating!

As we made our way to the front of the hall I noticed that students were all pointing towards the ceiling in awe, so I looked up to the ceiling. It was brilliant. The ceiling was bewitched to look like the sky above so the ceiling was an inky black with bright, shining stars standing out through the darkness. Before I knew it we were at the front of the hall. It was time to be sorted.

I thought I was going to be sick. I had butterflies in my stomach and I was starting to feel light headed, I was about to be put into the house that I was going to stay in for the next 7 years of my life. Oh my Merlin. While I was busy panicking about the sorting, Professor McGonagall already had started calling out names and was already up to- 'Edwards, David!' I was freaking out.

I WAS UP SOON! I MIGHT EVEN BE NEXT! I was not calm. While I was telling myself to breath, a voice interrupted my thoughts and said, 'Evans, Lily!' It was my turn. It was my turn! I was pretty sure I was going to faint. I walked slowly up to the stool, I was shaking. I placed the hat upon my head and waited for the hat to decide my fate.

'Hmm . . .' I could hear a voice in my ear, it must be the sorting hat! 'Intelligent . . . brave . . . very loyal . . . what to choose, what to choose . . . better be . . . GRYFFINDOR!' I made my way over to the Gryffindor table and smiled, they were all cheering and clapping for me, I sat beside a blonde third year and waited for the hat to decide my fellow Gryffindor first years.

I cheered as Alice Prewett, Elizabeth Jones, Genevieve Hanson, Riley Green, Frank Longbottom, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were sorted into Gryffindor. Black and Potter were also sorted into Gryffindor. Ugh. WHY ME?! I guess it was either Slytherin or Gryffindor though because they are neither intelligent or kind. Speaking of Slytherin, turns out that's where my best friend was sorted. That's right, Severus was sorted into Slytherin, a different house. I was crushed, why was he in a different house, yet Potter was in the same! It was unbelievably unfair, but I was soon to be cheered up by none other than my future best friend, Riley Green. The brunette next to me spoke,'Hi, my name is Riley Green, what's your name?' she took me by surprise, but thankfully, I managed an answer, 'Oh! Um, my name is Lily, Lily Evans.' Riley grabbed my hand and shook it, nice to meet you Lily Evans.' She then promptly burst into laughter, claiming that she has never been so formal in her life, we've been best friends since. After talking for about 10 minutes we fell into a comfortable silence and continued eating our dinner, only then did I notice the quiet girl sitting opposite me.

She had long chocolate brown hair that she'd tied into a neat plait and almond eyes that complimented her freckled olive skin. She looked lonely, so I did what any eleven year old would, I introduced myself. 'Hi, my name is Lily, what's yours?' I asked. She looked up at me surprised, 'Oh, um, my, um, my name is, um, Genevieve Hanson, but um, you can call me Genna.' She managed to stutter nervously. Riley reached across the table, took her hand, shook it, and said,' Well, Miss Genna Hanson, it is a pleasure to meet you.' at which Riley and I burst into laughter in which Genna soon followed. We've been best friends since.

* * *

 **A/N:** **So this was my first chapter. Please let me know if I have made any errors such as spelling mistakes or grammar because no one is perfect, and even though I read this through MANY times, I probably still missed something. This story will actually be set in Lily's seventh year but I ended up doing a recap of her important moments, so hopefully I will get up to speed next chapter, or the next. Just so you know, none of these characters (apart from Genna) are mine! I am not claiming them as my own!** **Please review, they seriously make my day. Thank you for reading this far! See you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Someone should have told me

**Chapter 2:**

Hello Diary. It is the next day. Mum should have warned me about how much _effort_ is involved in writing a diary. I mean, I feel like I'm writing a whole book or something. Hopefully it should be easier once I get you up to date. Why do I even need to get you up to date? You're an inatimate object! Well, I've already started and I don't want the 4 hours I spent writing the last entry to go to waste. So, where was I? Ahh, I just met Genna and Riley. Okay, so I'm going to skip a bit here because incase you haven't notice i am REALLY lazy and I really can't be bothered writing my whole life story up until this point. So basically I spent my time nailing all my school work and spending time with Genna, Riley and Severus. The next event worth writing is probably just before fith year. It was the summer after fourth year and I had been waiting excititedly for my letter so that I could get my books when an owl came into my bedroom window. I rushed over to my window to retrieve the letter tied to the owls leg and carefully prised open the wax seal. I was reading my letter excititedly when I realised that I had an extra piece of paper, and there was still something in my envolope and it was unusually heavy. I turned the envolope around and out fell a badge. a prefect badge. Dumbledore was officially insane. For some, unknown reason, Dumbledore had thought it was a good idea to make I, Lily Evans, a prefect. Why he didn't make perfect, friendly Alice or popular Elizabeth or extremely intelligent Genna prefect, I will never know. Instead he chose Lily, embarrassment-to-the-human-race, Evans. Why? Anyway, I actually rather enjoy being a prefect, Remus is the other prefect so we have ended up being quite good friends, Remus is definitely my favourite Marauder. So that was that event that you might be interested in. Let's do one more event and then I can escape from the effort that is writing a diary (seriously, mum should have at least left a note telling me how hard it is). This is quite a big event. So it started at the end of fifth year and we had just finished taking our O.W.L's and lots of us fifth years were enjoying a relaxing afternoon outside. Riley, Genna and I were sitting by the lake discussing the defence exam we just took when I saw none other than James Potter, and it looked like he was doing what he did best, being a bullying toe-rag. So I did what I did best, stood up and stormed towards him to yell at him. When I got closer though, I realised something, he wasn't just bullying anyone, he was bullying Sev. So I did what I did best, I stormed over to him to yell at him for being a bullying toe-rag. Potter had used _Levicorpus_ on Sev so he was dangling in mid-air while Potter taunted him. I made Potter drop him, although he did not do so nicely and Sev ended up in a crumpled heap on the ground. Although, instead of the usual snide remark to Potter from Sev before he turns and storms away, Sev did something completely different. The snide remark was as usual, but he then turned to me and said, and I quote, "I don't need your help, _mudblood_." Mudblood, he called me a mudblood. Depending on who you are, you may or may not know what mudblood means. Mudblood is a horrid name for someone who is muggle born. Severus had just said that he believed that I had dirty blood. That's when I he'd changed. He wasn't the small boy who I told all my secrets, and who told all his. He wasn't small, innocent Severus. He'd chosen his side in the war. It just happened to be the opposite side to mine. Of course he tried to apologise, but as much as I wanted to forgive him, and wish that things would go back to how they used to be, I knew they wouldn't. So that was the end of Severus and I, it was very dramatic. Anyway, I think that should suffice for the whole history thing, because, quite frankly, I'm actually really lazy. No one really knows though, I mean Riley and Genna know, but other than them . . . no one. They all seem to think I'm really organised. That's probably why Dumbledore had the mad idea that I should be a prefect. I mean yes, I am fairly organised but I am still lazy. I usually have to bribe myself to do work. Unless I want to distract myself from reality, in which case I'm a workoholic. Complicated subject, I know. Anyway, I think I'm up to speed now! I am so happy right now. Why I even felt the need, I'm not sure, but I did and now it's done! I should be getting my Hogwarts letter soon, which means school supply shopping in Diagon Alley! Yay! I might go with Genna and Riley . . . I wil have to see. Anyway, that's enough writing for now, my hand really hurts, stupid quill. Anyway, goodbye diary, have a nice time on my desk I suppose. Well, I'm hungry and it's dinner. Bye. A/N: So that was chapter 2. Remember that if you find any errors, PLEASE tell me! Because a) I'm not perfect and b) I'm not good at proofreading, I'll be honest. I try my best though! Also if you have a better name for a title, I'm happy to hear it because I'm not the best at title picking and I'm not to proud of this one. Of course, the world and most of the characters DO NOT beling to me. Although I wish they did. I would love to be J.K Rowling. Alas, I am not.


End file.
